Morning Lust
by Lilian'Chic
Summary: Someone was excited when they woke up. One-Shot. Major incest. Don't like it, don't read it.


**AN: I was bored. O.o**

**Morning Lust | One-Shot**

**[Listening to: Usher - Climax] **

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of fingers circling around my exposed abdomen. They were warm, they were soft. They were Soda's. I opened my eyes, hoping to find those big, brown eyes that were always filled with warmth, kindness, excitement. And sometimes, _lust_.

But I didn't see them. That's when I felt something tickling the inside of my thighs. I looked down. It was hair. Soda's hair. He was under the covers, with his head in between my open legs, chocolate eyes staring me down. He slowly licked the inside of my right thigh, while staring at me with those dark chocolate eyes, which were filled with desire.

I started to hear the sound of labor breathing, and realized it me breathing like that. I grabbed soda's hair as I arched my back, letting out a low purr, which made Soda respond back with a growl. He was so hot when he growled.

His fingers came up to my waist as he lightly and slowly took off my underwear, then throwing them who knows where. I was completely exposed in front of my lover. And that just made me want him even more.

"Soda, I need you in me," I desperately pleaded.

He kissed the tip of the head, making me twitch before talking me in his mouth. His mouth was so fucking hot, and wet. I was in my own personal heaven. I loved the way he sucked and licked and gently bit the skin, then cupping my balls in his hand, rubbing them. I had to keep biting my lip to keep from screaming loud enough for the high heavens to hear.

Sweat was dripping off my forehead, just as I felt like I was about to cum, Soda took my hard cock out his mouth. When I looked up at him from my barely open eyes, his eyes were now black, and he had a devilish smirk on his face. He got from under the covers, and he was already naked. That wasn't a very big surprise to me. He was breathing as hard as I was, and I looked down and saw his large cock standing out. His hair was a mess from me running my fingers through it.

He looked so fucking beautiful.

Soda climbed on top of me, and he seemed urgent to kiss me, because his lips were immediately on mines. I bit his lower lip, as he licked mine, trying to get inside of my mouth; I let him. His tongue always had some type of sweet flavor to it, from chocolate, to grape, to sweet strawberries. Everytime was a surprise.

That's when he took this distraction to slip one of his fingers in my mouth, so I could drench it with my saliva. He took it out, and slipped it inside of my entrance.

There was always that small stinging pain, but then it quickly went away, and was replaced by this unbelievable sensation. I bit my swollen lip to keep from moaning out loud. I was getting impatient. I need him inside me. Now.

"Soda, please, just fuck me already," I cried out in pleasure as I felt his long finger hit my spot. I started to grind my hips, throwing my head back, lost in the feeling.

He took his finger out, grabbed me by my hips, and slammed his cock inside of me, hitting my prostate right on the spot. "Oh, FUCK!"

And he didn't stop hitting that spot either. Everything just felt so amazing. I panted out Soda's name over and over, as he kept ramming his cock in my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting him to get more access, and my arms around his neck tightly, bringing his face down so he could kiss me. I started to grind my hips into his, loving the feeling of his cock in me. I groaned, arched my back, and felt my eyes roll in the back of my head as I felt his hand connect with my hardened flesh. That's when I felt something in my stomach, that was about to explode. "Oh God, fuck me! Soda, Soda ... YES!"

Then, I felt myself coming undone. There were absolutely no words on how I felt right now. The coil in my stomach as finally... sprung.

I almost didn't hear Soda curse out loud and mutter a few other choice words as he came inside of me. He then went limp in my arms and laid on on chest, taking steady deep breaths right along with me.

He then looked up at me, with a wide grin on his face. "I love you, baby."

I sighed in a lovey-dovey way. "I love you, too."

Soda chuckled. "Oops, I almost forgot. Good morning."

_Going nowhere fast. We've reached the climax._  
_Were together now we're undone._  
_Won't commit so we choose to run away._  
_Do we separate?_  
_Don't wanna give in so we both gave up._  
_Can't take it back. It's too late._  
_We've reached the climax, climax._

* * *

**AN: Leave me some love, please. :* ✌ **


End file.
